Puppy Love
by Museless Fool
Summary: Rei has an accidental encounter with a strange woman.


_Disclaimer: Rei Hino and Minako Aino are the property of Naoko Takeuchi._

* * *

Puppy Love

"Kumi, fetch!" sunlight sparkled in Rei's ebony hair as she threw a rather chewed tennis ball forward into the air. Her long mane was pulled into a ponytail to prevent the locks from being blown into her face while she ran about. Mauve shorts and a dark blue wide v-necked t-shirt fit her frame comfortably, her feet tucked into a pair of flat shoes.

Kumi, the dark-haired mutt with a fluffy coat Rei was currently petsitting took off after the ball, tail a-wagging, a series of excited barks emerging from her throat as she bounded after the toy. It was Kumi's favorite thing to do-playing fetch-and Rei had taken the dog and herself out for some fresh air and exercise on that Saturday morning.

"Oww!" A yelp caught Rei's attention and she noticed a woman clutching her head in the direction she had thrown the ball. A horrifying thought arose, the ball must have hit the woman on her head! Apologies streaming from her lips Rei ran towards the injured passerby. Kumi was twisting around the woman's feet, tail wagging so fast it was just a blur in the air. Rei had the impression of a hummingbird's wings before her attention went back to the woman.

A groan emerged from under long blonde hair that flowed beautifully around a bowed head.

"Ah, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there-"

"That hurt! What do you think you-," wispy blonde bangs hung above a pair of cerulean eyes which displayed irritation that quickly died and was replaced by a stunned look. "Wh-what I meant to say is that I'm quite okay! This hair is like a helmet at times, very protective despite the way it looks-" The woman tapped herself on the head with her knuckles as if illustrating a point and Rei couldn't help it.

She giggled.

"I'm babbling, aren't I?" The blonde asked with a sheepish look upon her face, pink gracing her cheeks. Just then Kumi barked impatiently, after all she had been waiting to be noticed for a while now and the newcomer just wanted to play with the sitter! Of all the nerve!

"Oh! Look at you, aren't you an adorable little thing!" The woman bent over her hands furrowing into Kumi's thick fur. "What's your name? Are you being a good girl for your pretty mommy?" The questions were followed by a few nonsensical phrases as the woman broke into baby talk while playing with Kumi.

Rei's lips twitched and her cheeks flooded with color. She couldn't quite make up her mind if she wanted to burst out laughing at this woman's eccentric behavior or giggle like a schoolgirl at the compliment casually thrown into the question. Either way, Rei found herself quite interested in the blonde.

"I'm very sorry about your head," suddenly, desperately wanting another glimpse of those lovely blue eyes she bent as well so she could be eye-level with the blonde. "I should have been more careful with the ball."

Blue eyes turned to her then, giving Rei ample chance to stare into their depths, "It's fine, I should have looked where I was going. Silly me, always doing something clumsy. I'm Minako, by the way." Minako was doing her own share of staring. Rei's face felt warm.

"I'm Rei," she introduced herself, then reached out to pet Kumi who was still being petting by the blonde. "This is Kumi, she really seems to like you." Kumi did indeed look extremely happy, her tail thumping enthusiastically against the grassy carpet. Her fingers burrowed in Kumi's fur Rei felt a thumping in her own chest when her fingers encountered Minako's. The blonde smiled at her and her heart leapt up into her throat.

It had been a while since she had felt such an instant attraction and even better, Minako seemed to feel the same way. Their hands remained tangled in Kumi's fur. Rei's eyes roamed over the delicate features of Minako's face, taking in the way the sunshine made the woman's blonde hair glow. Her eyes shifted catching sight of an object over Minako's shoulder.

"Crepe?" Rei asked and Minako looked at her strangely.

"Hmm?"

"I would like to buy you a crepe to make up for hitting you in the head," Rei explained as she gestured over Minako's shoulder. The blonde turned and caught sight of the mobile crepe vendor parked at the curb in a ploy to attract park-goers which seemed to be working. Quite a few customers were lined up waiting to order.

"I accept," she said immediately a mischievous smile on her lips, "although if you were to make it up to me I'd want more than a crepe."

"Oh? What else?" Rei asked with raised eyebrows.

"Your number," the blonde said quite boldly.

"What if I'm not single?" Rei asked, biting the inside of her lip, hiding her smile of happiness.

Although the blonde tried to hide her disappointment at Rei's query, it was impossible to miss. The smile that sat on her lips was suddenly not as bright, her blue eyes murky with emotion. "You aren't?"

"I am," Rei stated feeling a sliver of guilt.

The once-dim smile became brighter than the sun and the ebony haired woman felt if she stared at it for much longer she might have to shield her eyes. Minako nudged her as they stood, before they began to walk slowly towards the crepe truck. "That was mean! Now you owe me two crepes!"

* * *

_I'm currently petsitting, which of course influenced this story. Hey, write what you know. lol_


End file.
